


The Curious Case of the Dancing and the Singing

by beforeclocks



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beforeclocks/pseuds/beforeclocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John tricks Sherlock into watching a musical. Slight crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Curious Case of the Dancing and the Singing

**Author's Note:**

> Written late 2010. Posted here to keep things together.

"What was that?"

John pauses, forkful of pasta halfway to his mouth. "What was what?"

"That."

John rolls his eyes, earning himself an even sharper-eyed glare from Sherlock.

"You mean the musical, I assume?"

"'Musical'," Sherlock repeats with a face that implies the word leaves a nasty taste in his mouth. "Do people really enjoy that?"

"Yes, Sherlock. Just because your complex and marvellous brain-"

"There's no need to be sarcastic, John," Sherlock cuts in.

"CAN'T COMPREHEND," John raises his voice and continues, "anything less than vicious murders, it doesn't mean that everyone is the same."

Sherlock pulls a face, whilst seemingly unconsciously crushing peas with the back of his fork.

"I just don't understand."

"You never do." John takes a long sip of his wine while he thinks of something more to say.

"In what world did people decide that watching others dance about on stage, singing, is entertaining?"

"The real world, Sherlock. The one that we all have to live in, you included. The fact that you ignore most of what goes on outside your walls is not an excuse."

"It's not just the act, it's the cost!," he continues, as if John hadn't spoken, "If people find it so entertaining they must be showing it on the television, which means people could listen without any effort on their part."

"It's all about the atmosphere though. Sometimes people want to get out of the house. Without it involving murders and mysteries," John added, at the sight of Sherlock opening his mouth.

They sit in silence for a few minutes, before Sherlock speaks again.

"I respect your intentions to entertain me, John, but I'd really appreciate it if, in future, you'd refrain from taking me to listen to people singing. I get enough of that when you're in the shower."

John can feel himself blushing at the collar.

"No need to feel embarrassed John; you have a perfectly nice singing voice, but not even the nicest of voices could persuade me to sit through another minute of 'musical'."

"Okay, okay," John's laughing now, at the unhidden disgust plastered on Sherlock's face. "I promise to never force you to sit through any more expensive torture again."

Sherlock scowls at John, but chooses to otherwise ignore him. That is, until his phone beeps. 

He looks up at John with the most excitable gleam in his eyes, and John has to wonder whether he will ever have a relaxing evening out again.


End file.
